Rise of the Human Pokemon
by King of Stories
Summary: After defeating Team Plasma Ash and his friends made their way to Nuvema Town on the way there they meet up with Bianca who was battling a Mysterious Female Trainer and heard that there was a new Organization known as Team Genetics. The question is who was the Trainer that battled Bianca and what does Team Genetics do to Pokemon. (Paul will be in this story too)
1. The New Organization

Chapter 1: The New Organization.

On the streets lives two boys, a girl and their Pokemon. "Hey Maggie let's get our Pokemon some berries that we found next the forest." A boy called. "Okay but I'm tired of living on the streets because my Pokemon Totodile and Delcatty need more food." She said looking sad. Another boy stood next to the other boy looking cold and next to him was a Abra and Tepig. Last the Pokemon standing next to other boy was a Magmar and Dewott. Suddenly a mysterious man wearing a black hat and lab suit came out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Maggie asked. "My name is none of your concern but I can offer you three to work for my company." The Man said with a grin on his face.

"Well do we have a choice?" Maggie asked. "Yes or you can just live out on the streets forever." The Man said. Maggie and her friends looked at each other. "Well what do we have to do?"Maggie asked as the Man in the lab suit smirked.

Five days later

After Ash and his friends defeated Team Plasma they made their way to Nuvema Town.

"Hey guys should we stop for lunch," Cilan asked as his friends nodded.

"Well let's started." The Connoisseur said.

Ash and his friends sent their Pokemon out so they can help them with their food and supplies.

10 minutes later the food was ready.

"So Cilan how far is Nuvema Town?" Ash asked. Cilan got out his Town Map. "Hmm it's not that far so we'll be there in one hour." Cilan said.

"Cool then we'll get to see Professor Juniper." Iris said. "Yeah I can't wait to tell her that we defeated Team Plasma. Ash said agreeing with the Dragon Masters statement.

"Ash you little kid." Iris teased with sweat-drop. "I wonder what should I do now?" Ash asked himself. Ash remembered he visited all Regions from all around the world. Leaving with a question on what should he do now.

"Hey Ash something on your mind," Cilan asked. "Oh just thinking on what should I do now that now Team Plasma is no longer hurting Pokemon and Humans." The Trainer said.

"Yeah you said that you visited the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Region." Cilan said remembering he travels.

"Well I'm gonna continue with my dream of being a Dragon Master." Iris spoke.

Soon Ash and his friends got done eating and started to clean up. After that was done the group called back their Pokemon and continued their way back to Nuvema Town. Soon Ash and his friends his friends saw a Pokemon battle.

"Hey there's Pokemon battle over there." Ash called out as he pointed.

"Seems like it." Cilan said as he observed at the scene.

"Cool let's go see." Iris said as she ran towards the crowd.

Ash and his friends got in front of the crowd. One of the Trainers was Bianca. "Hey it's Bianca and her Emboar." Iris said. "Yeah but who is she battling," Cilan asked as he and his friends turned their heads to the right.

The Trainer that she was battling was a girl. She wore blue jeans, a purple T-shirt, blue tennis shoe and she had purple hair with a ponytail and her eyes were green.

"Well we both are tied one to one on this third battle will the last one." Bianca said as she called back her Emboar.

"Hmph let's continue Infernape stand by for battle!" The girl said as the Flame Pokemon appeared.

"Huh what Pokemon is that?" Bianca asked as she got out her Pokedex. "Infernape the Flame Pokemon this Pokemon uses unique fighting moves with fire on its hands and feet and it will take on any opponent.

"Hey Ash is that one of the starter Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region," Iris asked her friend. Ash nodded.

"Well this is good thing because now I can observe on how strong this Sinnoh Pokemon is." Cilan said.

"Now Emboar use Hammer Arm!" Bianca commanded.

Emboar charged right at Infernape. "Heh use Double Team." The girl said with grin.

Infernape made began to move rapidly and made illusion copies of itself.

"Oh my." Bianca said looking worried. 'Uh oh now Emboar is surrounded. " Iris said.

"Using Double Team to confuse Emboar is quite impressive." Cilan said looking amazed.

"Yeah now Emboar is going to have hard time finding the real Infernape." Ash spoke.

Pikachu and Axew looked amazed as well. "Now use Bulk Up." The girl commanded. "The Flame Pokemon began to glow red and it's muscles began to bulk up.

"No!" Bianca yelled. "Oh no now Infernape's attack and defense power has increased. "Ash said. "Argh Emboar use Flamethrower." The clumsy Trainer called.

The Mega Pig Pokemon blew a flame breath at Infernape. "Use Fire Spin." The purple haired Trainer said with smirk.

The Flame Pokemon blew a fire vortex at Emboar which completely overpowered the Flamethrower that the Mega Pig Pokemon got trapped.

"Emboar noo!" Bianca screamed. "Let's finish this up with Close Combat." The girl said.

Infernape began to punch Emboar rapidly that he couldn't take it. Emboar soon fell on it's back and fainted.

Ash and the others were shocked. "Oh man it's not fair!" Bianca whined as she called back Emboar into it's Pokeball.

'Heh good job Infernape now return." The girl said. She then turned her head and saw Ash.

She gasped and ran off. "Oh what's wrong with her?" Iris asked looking at Cilan. "Don't look at me." Cilan answered.

Ash and Pikachu were more confused than his friends were. The girl said stand by for battle. As far he can remember his rival Paul says that every time he sends out one of his Pokemon.

Bianca soon turned her head as well and spotted Ash and the others.

"Oh hello you guys." She said greeting her friends.

"Hi Bianca sorry that you lost." Iris said looking disappointed.

"No worries I just need to train harder." Bianca said with a smile. "So what are you guys up to," She asked. Ash explained to his friend that their heading back to Nuvema Town. "I see well I'm coming with you guys besides I got some new Pokemon that I want to show you." Bianca said.

"Sounds good let's get going." Cilan said.

The group soon arrived. "Come on let's go see Professor Juniper. "Ash said looking excited.

The four Trainers made their to Professor Juniper's lab but then saw Officer Jenny. "Hey Jenny what's going?" Cilan asked as he and his friends came over to her.

"Oh Cilan,, Ash, Iris, and Bianca good to see you. Officer Jenny said. 'Hello but what's going with you?" Ash asked the officer.

"Well my men and I learned that there's new organization."The officer said "Really what kind of Organization?" Iris asked.

"Well all we know is their called Team Genetics and they do some kind of strange experiments on Pokemon."

Ash and his friends were shocked but confused. What does Genetic mean?" Ash asked. "Well we don't know that yet but we're going to find out but for now you kids better be careful." The officer said as she drove away.

"First there Team Rocket and Team Plasma. What's next?" Bianca asked looking confused.

"Well we can't worry about that now let's just get to Prof Juniper and then we'll look on what this Organization is about." Cilan said.

Ash and his friends nodded and walked to Professor Juniper's lab.

End of Chapter


	2. The Strange Looking Delcatty

Chapter 2: The Strange Looking Delcatty.

Ash and his friends found Juniper's lab. "Well here we are." Cilan said. "Yeah so Bianca you said that you going to show the new Pokemon you caught." Iris said. "Of course you see after the Unova League I caught four Pokemon the first Pokemon was Dragon that I found tied to wooden pole, second was a water Pokemon I caught while fishing, third Pokemon was Ghost I found in a nearby alley, and last was Normal Pokemon that really cute and cuddle." Bianca explained.

The door the lab soon opened and from the behind the door was Professor Juniper. "Oh well hello Ash, Cilan, Iris and Bianca." She said greeting the Trainers.

"Yes good to see you again." Ash said with smile. Pikachu smiled too ands so did Axew. The Professor soon noticed Bianca.

"Oh Bianca glad to see you here so you ready to see your Pokemon." Juniper said. "Yes!" Bianca squealed.

"Come you guys." Juniper called.

Four Pokemon came out from the backyard of the lab. One was a Bagon, second was a Squirtle, third was Haunter, and fourth was a Zigzagoon. "Wow that's so cool Bianca." Iris said looking amazed.

"Indeed this Pokemon would look good in a battle." Cilan said observing Bianca new Pokemon.

The Pokemon ran towards Bianca and hugged her. Professor Juniper smiled but she looked at Ash for a minute and realized something is on his mind.

"Hey Ash you okay," She asked a young Trainer. Ash then explained at what Officer Jenny told he and his friends about a new organization that was just found out.

"Oh my that's new to me." Juniper said looking puzzled. "Wait you mean you don't know anything about Team Genetics." Cilan asked. The female Professor shook her head which means no.

"Well what do we do now?" Iris asked. Suddenly entrance door opened and in came was a Officer Jenny.

"Professor Juniper we need your help now!" The Officer yelled. "Sure but what's going on?" She asked. "I'll explain later but we need to go now!" The officer ordered.

Juniper nodded. "Kids I want you stay incase anyone comes." She said. "But.." Ash was cut off by Cilan's hand.

"Alright but be careful." The Trainer said. Juniper nodded and left with Officer Jenny.

20 minutes later.

Ash and his friends been thinking at what Officer Jenny came for. Pikachu suddenly heard something from outside.

Pikachu ran off. "Hey where are you going?" Ash asked as he and his friends followed Pikachu along with Bianca's new Pokemon.

Pikachu noticed something was in the bushes. Ash and the others came and looked at what the Mouse Pokemon was looking at.

'What do you think is moving in the bushes?" Bianca asked. "Well let's find out come on out Pansage!" Cilan said as the Grass Monkey Pokemon appeared.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed!" Cilan commanded. Pansage shot a bunch of seeds at the bushes and out came a strange looking Delcatty. Ash and his friends looked at the creature for minute and it's face was revealed.

"Oh my goodness that Delcatty has a human face!" Bianca screamed. The Delcatty also began to stand up on both feet as if was human or something. Also it was wearing a long green skirt and blue jeans and a on it's head was yellow hair ribbon and last it had long black hair but it has the ears, same color skin, and tail of a Delcatty. Then Cilan looked at it too and walked up to the creature but it ran off. "Wait come back!" Cilan yelled as he ran after it. "Where are you going?" Iris asked as she grabbed him by his hand.

The creature soon disappeared. "What was that thing?" Iris asked. "Axew? "The Dragon said looking confused.

Pikachu looked at the grass and saw something shining. "Pika?" The Mouse Pokemon said.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. The Mouse Pokemon pointed at the grass. Cilan looked at the grass closely.

"Hey what's this?" Cilan asked. "It looks like a bracelet." Ash said. "Yeah." Bianca answered.

"Hey something is writing on it." Iris spoke. The Trainers looked at the writing. The writing was spelled Team Genetics.

"So this item belongs to Team Genetics." Ash said.

Suddenly they heard a scream. "Ahhhh!" The voice screamed. Ash and his friends ran to the sound of the scream.

The Trainers ran and saw the strange looking Delcatty being attacked by two men and woman and beside them was a Golbat, Mightyena, and a Seviper. "Hey you leave that Delcatty alone!" Cilan shouted.

The strange People turned around. "Who are you?" The woman asked. "I'm Cilan Gym.." Cilan was interrupted by one of the men.

"Golbat bite attack!" The male grunt commanded. The Bat Pokemon flew right at Cilan with it's mouth open wide.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. The mouse Pokemon let a electric bolt at Golbat and got shocked.

"Mightyena Shadow Ball!" The second male grunt commanded. The Bite Pokemon hurled a shadowy ball at Pikachu and landed a hit.

Pikachu fell onto the grass. "Pikachu noo!" Ash screamed at he ran over to his partner.

"Seviper use Haze!" The female grunt ordered.

Fang Snake Pokemon let blew a haze that it caused Ash and his friends to cough heavily.

"Quick get our science project into the van now!" The first male grunt said. The other grunts nodded. As they got a hold of the strange Delcatty the grunts shoved it into back of the van and drove off.

As the haze cleared Ash and his friends looked around for grunts and Delcatty but couldn't find them so they went back into the lab.

One hour later.

Professor Juniper arrived back with Officer Jenny.

Ash and his friends ran up to them and explained at what happened.

"That's not possible how can a Delcatty look almost human?" Juniper asked as she scratched her head with her right finger.

"We don't know but we found this." Ash spoke as he hand over the bracelet to the female professor.

Professor Juniper looked at it for a second.

"Hmm well Officer Jenny what do you think of this?" She asked. "Well for now my men and I will keep looking for this Team Genetics and Juniper you call Professor Oak for some help." Officer said. "Alright." Juniper replied as she ran to the phone to call the Kanto Professor.

2 hours later

"You guys I keep wondering how that Delcatty was almost human." Ash said. Yeah but I think maybe Team Genetics is somehow involved with that strange Declatty." Bianca spoke. Iris then notice Cilan was looking worried. "Hey Cilan what's wrong?" She asked the Connoisseur. "Oh nothing." He replied. "Hmm are you worried about that creature?" Bianca asked. "Well it's just that she was kind of scared in other words I think she need my help." Cilan replied. "Wait are you saying that you have some kind of crush on that creature?" Iris asked making a silly grin.

Cilan stood up. "No no no I didn't mean that it's just that she might need my.. I mean our help." He replied looking nervous.

"Well from the way she ran away from us she probably didn't need our help." Iris said. Bianca then spoke "Yeah and besides what Iris said. What makes you think that Delcatty wants our help."

"Well besides that I can tell she was human after all." Cilan replied. "What do you mean?" Bianca asked. "Well think about she was wearing clothes which was strange I mean Pokemon don't wear clothing let alone stand up like us humans." He replied.

"Hmm you got a good point is it odd how that Delcatty was able to stand up on both feet." Iris said. "But Cilan that doesn't explain on why you want to help her." Ash said.

"Well I have a feeling that female Delcatty was maybe a cute human girl." The Connoisseur replied. "Cilan.." Ash mutttered. "(This is surprising I mean Cilan's never act this way before.)" Iris thought.

Soon Professor Juniper came back.

"Looks kids I called Oak and he's on his way here but he won't be here until sometime tomorrow evening. She explained.

Ash and Pikachu got very excited to see Professor Oak. "For now you kids need to get some sleep so my scientists and I made four guests rooms for you guys." Juniper said.

Ash and his friends made their way to the bedrooms. "Well Pikachu tomorrow we'll find out at what this Team Genetics does to Pokemon." Ash said as his partner nodded.

Soon Ash and his friends went to sleep.

Meanwhile in a secret hideout.

A strange male scientist and a young woman wearing a black pants, black high heel shoes, and black hair stood next to each other.

"So Doctor Simon Sevarius what's next?" The woman asked. Suddenly a purple haired boy came from behind them it was Paul and besides him was a Persian.

"Well hello Paul." Sevarius said with a wicked grin.

"Remember I'm only helping you for the money that you going to give me." The coldhearted Trainer replied.

"Yes you'll get your money soon." The young woman said looking at him with a wicked smile.

end of chapter.


	3. Cousin and Transformation

Chapter 3:Cousin and Transformation

The next Morning Ash and his friends began to wake up.

As soon as they got dressed the gang went to find Professor Juniper who was talking to Officer Jenny.

"Oh hi kids you're just in time." The Officer said. "In time for what?" Iris asked. Professor Juniper spoke up. "You see kids I not only called Professor Oak about this Team Genetics and I also inform them on what happened yesterday so after I called Oak I made another call to Officer Jenny."

"I see but what can we do to help?" Bianca asked. Juniper was just about to speak when Pikachu spotted someone at the door. "Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon said. "What is it pal?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed at door.

The girl realized this and ran off. "Hey Bianca is that the same girl you battled?" Cilan asked. "Yeah." She replied.

"Let's go after her!" Ash said as he ran outside. The others ran after her too. "Hey let's get our Pokemon to help." Iris said.

"Good idea but let's use a Pokemon that can fly that way we find her easily." Cilan said.

"Alright Unfezant I choose you!" Ash called out as the Proud Pokemon appeared.

"Okay Dragonite go!" Iris called as the Dragon Pokemon appeared.

"Alright my Dragonite and I will on the east side of Nuvema Town." The Dragon Master said. "Okay I'll go with Unfezant and look on the west side." Ash said.

"Okay Cilan and Officer Jenny I need you come with me to the south side." Juniper said as the two nodded. The Group began their for the girl.

15 minutes later

"I think I lost them." The girl said breathing for air. Suddenly she ran right into Iris. "Oww that hurt." Iris groaned. The girl looked at her and tried to run but Iris got a hold of her.

"Got ya!" She said. Soon Ash and others arrived. "Now who are you are you working for Team Genetics?" Officer Jenny asked.

"No of course not." She replied. Ash then spoke. "Well I need to know something. When you noticed me you gasped and ran off. Why did you run off like that?"

The girl sighed. "I see my cousin didn't tell you about me." The girl said with her arms crossed.

Ash and his friends were more confused. "Ash are you familiar with a Trainer whose name is Paul?" She asked.

The name Paul surprised Ash as he began to speak "Wait you're saying that.."

"Yes I'm Paul and Reggie's Cousin and my name is Yuna." She replied. Ash and Pikachu were shocked. "you see incase you're wondering why I'm here my other cousin Reggie said that Paul is here in the Unova Region." Yuna explained.

"Why?" Cilan asked. "I don't know that yet." She replied.

"Well if your Reggie and Paul's cousin does that mean your from the Sinnoh Region?" Ash asked. "Yes you see my first Pokemon was Infernape." She answered. "Plus I lived in a different part of the Sinnoh Region with my mom and dad."

"I live in the same town that your friend Dawn and Barry lived." She said.

"You mean Twinleaf Town." Ash answered as the purple haired girl nodded.

" When I was informed by Reggie that he was here. I came to the Unova Region to search for him but so far I had no luck of finding him." Yuna said as she continued with her story.

"They both my cousins but Paul was my favorite cousin." She said.

"I also know that you and Paul got into alot of fights during your travels in the Sinnoh." She said looking at Ash.

"Well we're looking for Team Genetics Yuna you see Office Jenny said those people or whoever they are do some kind of experiments on Pokemon." Iris said.

"Oh well I never heard them before." The Purple haired girl replied. Jenny walked up to the girl and spoke to her. "If you're looking for your cousin maybe we might find him. In other words if we stick together we might run into him so will you come with us? Yuna started to think this out. "Okay then I'll go with you guys." She replied.

Professor Juniper spoke up. "Good so let's split into groups and search some more. "Bianca and Ash you two look around east side of Nuvema Town. Cilan and Iris both of you look around the forest that's nearby and last Jenny, Yuna, and I will see if we can find more information in town about Team Genetics." She said giving the gang her order. 'But what if Professor Oak comes by and we're not the lab." Ash said. "Don't worry I got some lab assitants waiting for him so if he makes it to the lab they tell him where we are." The female Professor said.

Ash and the gang continued with their search.

Back in a secret hideout.

Ms. Watts and Paul began to have a talk the strange doctor.

"So Ms. Watts you were asking at what's next?" Sevarius asked. "Yes I know you've been working on genetics and second you were making something for our project. But what is the last task?" She asked the male scientist.

"Yes but before I get to that there's something I need to say first." The Scientist said.

"You see I'm not creating new Pokemon species because that would take too long, second my other scientists collected other Pokemon DNA samples for the Project." The Doctor explained.

"So how did you get collect the Pokemon DNA?" Paul asked. The Doctor held up a shot needle. " Thanks to this my workers collected the DNA's of a Feraligatr, Abra, Perisan and Delcatty. He said with a crooked smile.

"Also I have idea for this project. You see these DNA samples that my assistants collected is in four values and last this project will possibly makes us stronger by having the same powers as Pokemon." The doctor explained

"Okay interesting theory but question why did you hire Mercenaries?" Paul asked. Yeah well about that it seems one of our test subjects escaped." The Doctor said.

"What test subjects?" Watts asked. "Heh don't worry we got her back." The Doctor said with a chuckling.

"Where are you these subjects," Paul asked.

The male Scientist pointed at the wall which opened to a secret holding area and revealed the test subjects. First one was human who had a tail, arms,claws jaw, of a Feraligatr, second one looked like a Delcatty who had a human face, with purple ears, long tail, black eyes, tan skin and last one had a tail and dark brown skin of an Abra. Paul and Ms. Watt looked at them.

"Wait why do these Pokemon look almost human?" Paul asked. "Well I used human Protocols in other words this are human subjects that were injected with four mutant genetic formula's." "What?!"Watts asked looking shocked. "Wait this was your project?" Paul asked. "I had no idea. No that's true I was fooling myself I knew the doctor had a bad reputation I wanted this project to be complete success that I ignored it but don't worry we'll make it right we'll try to reverse the mutantions." Watts said.

"Noo I won't let you destroy my work!" Sevarius shouted as he took some kind of Hand Gun out of his pocket. "Noo!" Paul yelled as he pushed Watts out of the way taking the dart that shot out of the Hand Gun.

"Perisan go!" Paul commanded as the Classy Cat Pokemon bounced the doctor. Paul grabbed the doctor's wrist and took the Hand Gun. "Nice try but my Pokemon are powerful that you think doc. Funny why didn't I fall asleep?" He asked as he took out the dart out of his shoulder. "Heh you fool that wasn't a tranquilizar dart it was loaded with one of the mutant genetic formula's and this formula was loaded with Perisan DNA." The doctor said with laugh.

Paul was shocked. The doctor was soon sitting in a chair talking with Ms. Watts whille Paul was starting to sweat badly.

"You better have a antidote." Watts said. "Oh I do right up here." Sevarius said as he pointed at his head which means he hasn't made one yet."Plus what makes you think I'll help you I worked so hard on this."

Suddenly a male scientist came. "Uh doctor few our Mercenaries said that some kids saw our project." The man said. "Really who were these kids?" Sevarius asked. "Well there was two girls and two boys with a Pansage and a Pikachu." The male scientist said. "Plus Officer Jenny is on to us." He said. 'Well show us where they are on screen." Sevarius spoke.

The male scientist nodded as he took out a remote as Ash and his friends were shown on it. The group looked at them closely. Paul soon noticed this one of them was Ash but he wasn't familiar with others but then he saw a purple haired girl. "Yuna!' He shouted. "Wait you know that girl?" Watts asked. "Yeah she's..my..my cousin." He replied in a weaken voice. "I can't let my cousin see me like this so I need the antidote." Paul said looking very sick.

"Look Sevarius make the anidote for Paul and make sure that those kids don't intefere with our project." Watts said as she glared at him. "Very well but it will take maybe at least 5 hours." He replied as he got out of his chair. "Tell the guards to look out for those kids we can't risk them trying to rescue these Pokemon for the project." Sevarius said to the male scientist. "Okay doctor." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Ms. Watts then noticed Paul looking weak and groaning in pain. "Arggh!" He groaned.

"What's wrong Paul?" She asked the coldhearted Trainer.

"Help.. me." He answered as he grew fangs, claws, point ears and a tail.

end of chapter


	4. The Rescuing and Confronting

Chapter 4: The Rescuing and Confronting

Ash and his friends split up into groups and began to search for Team Genetics.

"Hey Ash how about you show Unfezant the bracelet so he find Team Genetics hideout." Bianca said. "Good idea Unfezant come here." Ash said as the Proud Pokemon flew down.

"Unfezant I need you to look at this bracelet." He said as he took out the bracelet out of his pocket. Unfezant looked at it. "You see I need you to search from the sky again and find a building that has the same words from this bracelet. The black haired Trainer said as the Proud Pokemon nodded and flew away.

Meanwhile Cilan and Iris looked around along with Dragonite. "So Cilan what should we do now there's nothing here," Iris asked. She then noticed him looking at the sky. "Earth to Cilan what's wrong with you?" The Dragon Trainer asked snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Oh nothing just wondering why those grunts were after thatstrange Delcatty." He replied.

Iris began to think that she was right Cilan must have some kind of the crush on strange human Delcatty.

"Hmm look Cilan that creature didn't want our help in other words just forget it and just focus on finding Team Genetics." Iris said.

"Alright." He replied.

Back at in the town of Nuvema. Prof Juniper, Yuna, and Jenny asked some people if they knew anything about Team Genetics but they didn't.

Juniper sighed. "Well so far we haven't found anything about this new organization. She said. Just soon Yuna saw a strange man walking into the forest. "Hey Juniper and Jenny that man looks like it's heading towards the forest." She spoke.

"Yes he does look like he trying sneak out of town." Jenny said. "Well let's follow him but we must be quiet." Juniper said as the two women nodded and began to follow the strange man.

The man walked deeper into the forest and came in front of a big building which had the name Team Genetics.

"This must be their hideout." Juniper said. "Yes Officer Jenny I need you to find Ash, Bianca, Cilan, and Iris and bring them here." She ordered. "Right." The female officer said as she ran back to find the gang.

"Yuna I need you to stay here and in the meantime I'll call the lab so they can inform Prof Oak at where we are." Juniper said.

Meanwhile Doctor Sevarius continued to make the antidote for Paul.

Paul was groaning in pain but even more.

"The mutation is making him worse." Watts said. "It would be safe to cage him." The Doctor said. "Sevarius he's a boy not a Pokemon so shut up and keep working." She spat.

Sevarius got back to work on the antidote as Watts looked back at Paul who looked like a Perisan but still part human.

Officer Jenny went to find the gang. After she found them she told them that she, Yuna, and Juniper just found Team Genetics hideout. "Okay but where's Juniper and Yuna," Ash asked. Jenny explained that Juniper was making a call and Yuna is waiting for them back at the hideout.

10 minutes later they arrived at the hideout. "So how are we going to get in?" Iris asked. They began to think of a plan and Yuna was the first to speak. "I got an idea I'll use my Roserade use Grass whistle so the guards will fall asleep. In other words while their sleeping we can sneak past them but you guys need to cover ears so you don't fall asleep." She explained.

The gang covered their ears with their hands. "Now call out your Roserade." Jenny said. Yuna nodded and threw the pokeball. "Roserade use Grasswhistle."She commanded. The Bouquet Pokemon began to play a pleasant melody and soon the guards fell asleep. "Good now Roserade return." Yuna said as she called back the Bouquet Pokemon.

"Now is our chance to sneak in so let's go." jenny said quietly. Ash and his friends ran into the building.

Meanwhile Juniper was calling the lab.

"Hello Juniper Prof. Oak is finally here." The lab assistant said. "Good let me talk to him." She replied. "I'll put him on the phone right now." The assistant answered back as he called Oak.

"Hello Prof Juniper so your lab assistants told about Team Genetics. So what else have you found out," The old professor asked. Juniper told him about the strange looking Delcatty that Ash and his friends encountered and also told him that she and the gang found their hideout.

"Oh my strange looking Delcatty. But how strange is it," Oak asked. Juniper told him that the Delcatty looked almost human which shocked Oak. "What are you sure it looked almost human." He replied looking stunned.

"Yes that's what the kids told me." Juniper said. "Well I"ll just go and see for myself." Oak replied. "Okay I'll be on my way to pick you up." The female professor said as she hang up the phone and drove back to the lab.

Ash and his friends were in the building search for the Delcatty and found three hallways. "Let's split up Iris, Cilan you two go down right hallway. Ash and Bianca you take the left hallway and last Yuna and I will go straight up the third hallway." Jenny said as the group nodded.

Ash and Bianca came to a room that said The Cage. "Let's see what's in here." Bianca said as she quietly opened the door. "Hey Ash look at over there. "Bianca said pointing at some Pokemon that were locked up. The pokemon were that locked up was Dewott, Magmar, Abra, Totodile, Delcatty, and Tepig who looked scared.

Yuna and Officer Jenny found a room called The Sample Room. "Let's take a look in here." Yuna said. They began to look around and found lab values. "Look at these Jenny do you think these values contain Pokemon DNA?" She asked. "You're right take look under these values has the name of the Pokemon. In other words under these lab values has the name of the Pokemon DNA that in these values." Jenny replied.

Iris and Cilan soon came to a room known as the Holding Area. "Let's have a look in here." Cilan said as he opened the door. He and Iris looked around the room. Suddenly Cilan saw the Delcatty. "Hey there's that Delcatty!" He yelled as he ran towards it. Delcatty heard the voice. "Crustle go." Cilan said as the Stone Home Pokemon appeared.

"Quick use X-scissor." He commanded. Crustle made a cross with its pincers and shattered the glass but then an alarm went off. "Uh oh." Iris said as two grunts came running and one of them shot a dart at the Delcatty and then she fell asleep. "Go Emolga use Hidden Power attack!" Iris commanded. The Sky Squirrel Pokemon fired a bunched green light balls at the grunts and knocked them out.

Meanwhile back at a laboratory room. "Hey why did the alarm go off?" Sevarius asked. "Never mind that just give Paul the antidote!"Watt shouted. "Please hurry. Paul said groaning in pain. Suddenly Ash and Bianca busted in. Ash was shocked to see Paul with them but more importantly he was even more shocked that his coldhearted rival looked liked a Persian. "Not now." Paul muttered as Ash and Bianca began to call out their Pokemon. Go Pikachu!" The Pokemon Trainer said. "Go Emboar!" Bianca said.

Watt then took out a Pokeball. "Go Houndoom." She said as the Dark Pokemon appeared. Soon doctor Sevarius took out his Pokeball. "Go Forretress!" He said as the Bagworm Pokemon appeared.

"Quick Forretress use Tackle on Emboar." Sevarius commanded. The Bagworm Pokemon charged at Emboar. "Fight back with Hammer Arm ." Bianca commanded. The Mega Pig Pokemon swung it's arm right at Forretress sending it right back at Sevarius causing him to fall and sending the antidote in the air. Paul tried to catch it but he was too late it shattered on the floor. "Noo..nooo." Paul muttered looking very upset. "Houndoom use Bite on Pikachu." Watts commanded as the Dark Pokemon charged at the Mouse Pokemon with it's mouth open wide. "Emboar get in front of Pikachu and use Arm Thrust on Houndoom!" Bianca commanded. The Mega Pig Pokemon jumped right in of Pikachu and looses a flurry of open-palmed thrusts on the Dark Pokemon.

"Go Minccino use Hyper Voice!" She said as she threw the Pokeball and the Chinchilla Pokemon appeared and let out a horrible echoing shout that stopped Watt, Sevarius and their Pokemon in their tracks. Soon Iris, Yuna, Cilan, and Officer Jenny arrived but Yuna didn't notice Paul. "Let's get out of here now!" Cilan yelled. "Right go Excadrill use Focus Blast on the wall. " Iris said as she threw the Pokeball.

Excadrill fired a blue light ball at the wall making a big hole for them to escape. "Good let's go!"Cilan yelled holding the Delcatty. "Noo that's my creation Forretress use Flash Cannon!" Sevarius commanded. The Bagworm fired it's steel blast at Cilan. "Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu let an electric jolt at Forretress. Soon the two attacks made contact but the Flash Cannon was out matched that Forretress got shocked and was sent back at the doctor knocking them both out cold. Ash and the others ran out of the building and escaped.

1 hour later Watt and a scientist looked at Forretress and Sevarius. "Ms. Watts their gonna need a 3 hours of sleep so we need to let them rest." The Scientist said. "What I need that antidote I needed a few more seconds for him to give it to me!" Paul shouted. "It's Ash's fault he always meddles in other people buinsess and that includes his friends I'll get them for this!" He shouted with anger. "Come on we need to get out of here before we get caught by Officer Jenny's men." Watts said as she grabbed Paul by his arm but Paul just ignored her. "Do you want Yuna to see you like this?" She asked. "Noo!" Paul yelled.

Watts began to talk to the male scientist that was examining Sevarius and Forretress.

"I want you and a few grunts to watch over Sevarius, then pack our supplies, equipment, and when everything is packed meet us back at the other hideout on the west side of the forest." Watts said as the male scientist nodded. "Oh also get the other Pokemon that belong to our creations and bring them to the other hideout too." She answered. "Right men get the Pokemon out of their cages, pack our supplies and equipment, last meet us back the other hideout." The male scientist said giving the grunts orders with the laboratory phone. One of grunts was a tall man wearing black pants, black shirt, glasses, and his hair brown spike hair. "Right sir let's go men."The grunt leader said as he and other grunts ran off to the cage room while several grunts began to pack. "Paul I want you and other creatures to wait for my men and I to packed things up so for now just wait." Watts said pressing a button that opened the glass widows to the hold area.

Paul then had an idea so he walked to the other Human Pokemon and began to whisper his idea to them.

Back at Juniper lab.

Juniper and Oak were just about to leave when they saw Ash and his friends. "Well their back." Oak said. Ash and his friends saw Oak and told about what happened. "Oh my what else do you find?" The old professor asked. Cilan walked towards him and showed the Delcatty to him. Oak was shocked. "Let's get inside the lab now." He spoke as the group brought the human Delcatty inside the lab.

20 minutes later the female Delcatty began to wake up. As she woke she looked around and when she saw Ash and his friends she began to move around with a scared look.

"It's okay you're with friends. Cilan said gently. "Where am I." She asked. "You're in Professor Junipers lab." Ash said. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Iris asked. "No I'm a human well I was a human I'm not like this my name is Maggie I'm from the Johto Region." She replied. "You'll be safe here Maggie." Bianca said. "This is safe? I need a cure I'm not a Pokemon!" Maggie said covering her face with her hands. "Look we're your friends so don't be afraid." Cilan said patting her on the head. "Cilan we need to rest so let's get some sleep and Maggie I"ll try to find a cure so you need to trust us." Oak said as he and others walked back to their rooms and went to sleep.

Maggie looked down at floor and let out a few tears as she sat down on the couch she was next to.

The next morning Ash and his friends got dressed, went to see if Maggie was still in the living room but she wasn't.

"Hey where'd she go?" Iris asked. "I'm sure she probably ran away." Juniper said.

"But she needs us!" Cilan yelled. "I'm sure she must went back to Team Genetics hideout you guys." Ash said. "Why do you think that?" Bianca asked looking puzzled.

"Well I just know okay." He replied.

"Prof. Oak I want you and my lab partners to find a cure, in the mean time Ash you and your friends take me to the hideout." Juniper said. "Very well then but you guys be careful." The old professor answered as the gang nodded.

Soon Juniper left with Ash and his friends.

Ash was right about Maggie going back to the hideout, Team Genetic were packing their supplies, there was Paul and other two Human Pokemon. 'You guys until Ms. Watts and her men finish packing their supplies and equipment I suggest we learn on how to use our new bodies." Paul said.

Paul and his gang began to use attack moves for example:

The Human Feraligatr began to use Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, and Slash attack.

The Human Abra began to use Hidden Power, Energy Ball and Teleport.

Maggie the Human Delcatty began to use Ice Beam, Double Slap and Sing attack.

Last Paul the Human Persian began to use Slash, Fury Swipes, Night Slash, and Thunderbolt.

"Hey this body isn't half bad so I might get use to this." Paul whispered with a grin on his face.

"Hold it right there!" A boy's voiced yelled. Paul and his gang turned around and began to charge towards them.

"Pikachu go!" Ash said as the Mouse Pokemon charging at the Human Pokemon. "Go Emolga." The Dragon Master said as the Sky Squirrel Pokemon appeared and flew towards the creatures.

"Go Minccino!" Bianca said as the Chinchilla Pokemon appeared running towards the Human Pokemon also. Cilan went after Maggie but his friends didn't notice.

"This all your fault you meddling Trainers!" Paul shouted. As the Human Pokemon battled Ash and his friends Pokemon. Cilan manage to catch up with Maggie.

"Maggie please I want to help you so you need to come back with me and my friends." He answered. "Noo I can't trust you so get away from me!" She shouted as she attacked with her Double Slap causing him to fall on his back.

Yuna then came to aid Pikachu who was battling the Human Persian. "Go Jolteon!" She said as the Lighting Pokemon appeared. Jolteon prepared to attack but then Yuna looked at the Human Persian. "Hold it why do you look familiar?" She asked.

"Maybe this Pokemon will give you answer your question." The Human Persian replied as he threw a Pokeball. The Pokemon that came out was a Electivire.

"Wait Paul is that you?" Yuna asked looking shocked. "How you get this way and more importantly why are you with this guys," She asked but Paul was just silent.

"Answer me now, Why are you with these guys?" She asked again. "Look Team Genetics promised me some money." He replied. "What?" Yuna asked looking even more shocked.

"Look Paul I don't know why you need money for, but you realize what you did to yourself?!" She shouted. "Look I just need the money!" He shouted back. Yuna grabbed his right arm.

"Just leave now!" Paul yelled as his claws swung and end up scratching her arm. Ash, Pikachu, Juniper, Bianca, and Iris gasped at what Paul did.

"Yuna I"m...I'm.. sorry I didn't mean..to." Paul said feeling bad at what he just did. Yuna just moved away from him.

"Arrrgh!" He growled loudly as he called back Electivire and ran off along with the other Human Pokemon. "Juniper should we go after them?" Iris asked the female professor. Cilan then approached them looking sad. "No let..them..go." He frowned as a few tears came down his face.

"Come on let's go!" Juniper yelled as she and the gang ran back to her lab.

Ms. Watts soon went to the other hideout. Then Sevarius appeared. "I see you managed to recover." Watts said. "Yes but our creations escaped." The male doctor replied. "True but I have a feeling that they'll be back cause their confessed that we can cure them so for now we just need to wait for them to return." Watts said.

Back at Juniper's lab everyone was looking depressed including Cilan.

Yuna was back at her room crying because her favorite cousin scratched her.

end of chapter.


	5. The New Hideout

Chapter 5: The New Hideout

Ash and his friends were sleeping late after their battle with the Human Pokemon.

It was 9 AM in the morning Ash was the first one to wake. As he got dressed he noticed something was moving in the backyard.

"Hey Pikachu look." He whispered pointing at what he was looking at. The Mouse Pokemon noticed it was Paul and the Human Pokemon.

He then realized they were talking about something. "Hey Pikachu let's be quiet so we can hear what their discussing about." Ash said. Pikachu nodded.

"Hey Paul what should we do now?" The Human Feraligatr asked. "I suppose we can go find Ms Watts and her grunts." Paul suggested.

"Yes I mean you said that they were packing their supplies and equipment." Maggie answered.

"Also they said that there's a new hideout somewhere in the forest." The Human Feraligatr said. "Right Jason." Paul replied.

"(So that Human Feraligatr's name is Jason.)" Ash thought. "Hey Sam come on let's go!" Jason called out to the Human Abra.

"(That Human Abra's name is Sam.)" Ash thought again.

The Human Pokemon ran off in to the forest. Then Ash's friends came in the main room. "Hey Ash what are you doing," Iris asked. Ash explained at what happened.

"Oh their back." Juniper answered. "Yes but they ran off to this new hideout they were talking about." Ash replied. "Hmm so Team Genetics has another hideout." Cilan said with his hand under his chin.

Ash then noticed that Yuna wasn't with them. "Hey where's Paul's cousin?" He asked. "Oh I think she's still sleeping." Bianca said.

"Oh." Ash replied. Cilan then spoke up. "Juniper what should we do about Team Genetics?"

Then Professor Oak approached them. "My friends I think I have an idea." He said. "What is your idea?" Iris asked. "Well the lab assistants and I are building a machine that should restore Paul and his gang back to normal so I need you to tell them about the machine." Oak explained.

"Okay but they won't trust us." Cilan said. "Look I know you kids can convince them that they can trust you all because I believe in you." Oak said smiling.

"Okay listen up kids I need Professor Juniper to help me with the machine so I want you to go and find those Human Pokemon." Oak said.

Ash and his friends but then Yuna came up to them. "Well look who decided to wake up." Iris said. "Are you coming with us?" Ash asked the purple haired girl.

Yuna stayed silent but nodded.

"Okay let's go you guys." Ash said. Then gang ran out the door to find Paul and the Human Pokemon.

Meanwhile

"Ms Watts I just got info from one of our grunts." The Grunt leader said. "What kind of info Eric?" She asked.

"He said that the Human Pokemon are on their way here." Eric explained. "Okay Sevarius go ahead and take this case of money." Watts said handing him the case.

"What's this money for?" He asked. "Paul told me that he need that money for his cousins mom and dad." The woman replied.

"For what?" The mad doctor asked. "Just go!" Watts ordered.

Sevarius ran off. 'As for you Eric I want you and your grunts to watch out for our projects and when they arrive tell us." Watts said giving the grunt her orders.

"Right men let's go!" Eric called out as he and his gang of grunts ran to entrance doors.

Back at the forest Ash and his friends looked everywhere for Team Genetics new hideout. "Where's is this new hideout?" Iris asked. "I have idea let's get our flying Pokemon to search from the sky." Ash said.

"Good idea I mean it worked last time." Cilan said. "Go Emolga!" Iris said calling out the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. "Come out Unfezant!" Ash said calling out the Proud Pokemon.

Ash and Iris told their Pokemon to find Team Genetics new hideout. The Pokemon nodded and flew away.

"Okay we should search some more." Cilan said. The gang continued to search around the forest.

Paul and the Human Pokemon were having a hard time finding the hideout as well. Paul then noticed Maggie letting out tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "I want to be human again otherwise people are going to treat me like I'm Pokemon." She replied sadly.

"Look we will find Team Genetics okay so we must keep looking." Paul said putting his hand on her cheek.

Maggie smiled a bit. Then Jason saw a building and it was not the one they escaped from. "Hey guys look!" He called out pointing at the building.

"Good this must a their new hideout." Maggie proclaimed. "Let's go then." Paul said.

Eric and his grunt noticed this and called out to one of his grunts. "Hey I want to tell Watts that the Human Pokemon arrived." He said giving the grunt ordered. "Yes sir!" He replied as he ran back into the hideout.

Paul then saw Eric. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Eric leader the Team Genetic grunts." He replied.

"let's go inside Watt is waiting for you all." He said with a grin. The Human Pokemon followed the grunt leader.

They didn't know that Unfezent and Emolga was watching. "Unfezant!" The Proud Pokemon said as it flew away to find it's friends.

Emolga flew back with the Proud Pokemon. Ash then noticed that their Pokemon came back. "Hey I think they found the hideout." He said. "Yeah it looks that way." Iris said. "Well let's go." Yuna said.

Back at Junipers lab She, Oak and the lab assistants were working on the machine. "Do you think this machine will restore the Human Pokemon back to normal?" Juniper asked. "I'm hope so I mean a lot of people and Trainers will freak out if they get seen." Oak replied.

Ash and his friends soon arrived at the new hideout. "Let's go." Ash said but was stopped by Bianca. "Wait Ash there must be a back door I mean if we find it we can sneak inside." She said. "Bianca's right. Iris agreed.

"Okay then let's go around the back." Ash said. Yuna remembered that Paul scratched her but was eager to find him and restore him back to normal.

Ash and Iris then called their Pokemon. They found the back door. Luckily it was unlocked so they were able to get in.

"So this is it let's go." Ash said quietly. His friends nodded and followed him.

Paul and the Human Pokemon were taking to Ms Watts office. "I see you managed to find our new hideout." She answered.

Back in a camera room a male grunt then noticed Ash and his friends on one of the camera's. "Uh oh." He said. As he went to press the alarm button.

Ash and his friends soon heard the alarm go off. Then a female grunt came in Watts office.

"Hey Ms Watts intruders are in the buidling!" A grunt yelled.

"What it must be those kids." She replied. "Paul I want you and your gang to get them." Watts ordered. They nodded and ran off to find Ash and his friends.

"Ash I think we should split up." Iris said. "Right Cilan you take west hallway, Yuna you take the east, Iris take south side, and I'll take north hallway." He ordered.

The gang then ran off.

End of chapter with cliffhanger


	6. Back To Being Humans

Chapter 6: Back To Being Humans

Ash and his friends split up and began to search for Paul and other Human Pokemon.

Iris and Axew came to an office. They both went in and looked around. "Hmm nothing here Axew just stuff on Genetic or whatever." She said to the Dragon Pokemon. Axew." The Tusk Dragon said. Axew noticed a book was sticking out of a shelf. He then jumped and grabbed it.

Then book shelf moved to right. "Wow a secret passage way good job Axew." Iris praised. Axew smiled. They both walked in. Ash and Pikachu then came to a room also. They read writing on door.

The room was know as: The Cage. "Hey Pikachu this room is just like back at Team Genetics old hideout." He said to the Mouse Pokemon. Pikachu remembered too.

They walked in and saw the same Pokemon that were locked in. "Hey these Pokemon are same ones that were locked back at the old hideout." Ash exclaimed. The Pokemon looked at Ash.

The Pokemon started to shake. Ash and Pikachu went over to them. "Hey Pikachu use Iron Tail to break the cages!" Ash commanded. Pikachu nodded and swung it's tail and broke the bars.

Ash and Pikachu told the Pokemon that they want help them escape.

Cilan then saw a woman coming out of a room. He hide behind a corner. The woman soon was gone. Cilan then sneaked into the woman's office. He looked around for a bit and found some paper work about Genetics.

He began to read the paper work: My goal is to create an army of Human Pokemon so I hired a genetic scientist known as Simon Sevarius. The formula's we use is mutant genetic. The formulas we used were kids, their names are Maggie, Jason, Sam, and Paul. The formulas had Pokemon DNA inside. We injected these Pokemon DNA Formulas in our subjects and our work creating Human Pokemon was going so great.

Cilan was done reading it. "Man these people are crazy turning kids into Pokemon creatures!" He said angrily making a fist.

Cilan ran out the door and went to find his friends.

Bianca then bumped into Yuna. "Hey watch it." Yuna snapped. "Oh sorry but.." Bianca was cut off by Yuna's hand.

Yuna pointed behind her. Bianca turned around and saw someone or something was running towards them. The two girls ran to hide.

Back at the office where Iris and Axew found the secret passage. They been walking for a long time. "Man Axew this passage goes on like foever." She said. "Axew." The Dragon said agreeing with his trainers statement.

Paul and his team looked everywhere for Bianca and Yuna. "Look we lost those intruders." Maggie said. "Yes but we must find them." Jason said. "Okay this way." Paul said running off as the others followed.

Bianca and Yuna were hiding in behind a statue that looked liked a Snorlax. "Whew that was close." Yuna sighed. "Tell me about it." Bianca muttered.

The two girls then ran off to find their friends.

Ash and Pikachu were done talking with the Pokemon that were locked up. "You need to stay here for while I need to find my friends so they and I can get help." Ash explained. The Pokemon nodded as Ash and Pikachu ran out of the door.

Ash, Cilan, Yuna and Bianca then met up. "Hey where's Iris and Axew?" Yuna asked. "Yeah they should've met us by now." Cilan spoke. "Guess she must still be looking around." Ash said. Cilan then spoke. "Listen up Bianca I want you to run back to Juniper's lab and get help."

Bianca really didn't want to leave her friends but she did what she was told. She nodded and ran off to the back door that they came in.

"Let's go find Iris and Axew." Cilan said. The two Trainers nodded and went to find their friends.

Paul and his gang were listening to this and began to follow them.

Iris then found Sevarius making something. "Hey you!" She called out. The doctor turned around. "Hey you're that kid with Excadrill." He yelled. Iris nodded and Axew jumped off her shoulder making a angry face as if it was ready to battle.

"Heh heh so you and your runt want to battle me," The doctor asked snickering. Iris and Axew glared at him. "So be it go Forretress and Herdier!" He said throwing two Pokeballs.

"Forretress!" The Bagworm Pokemon said.

"Herdier!" The Loyal Dog Pokemon said.

"Go Axew and Emolga!" She said as Axew jumped in front of Iris and her throwing a Pokeball.

"Emolga!" The Sky Squirrel said.

The Dragon Trainer and the mad doctor began their battle.

10 minutes later:

Ash and his friends found the office that Iris was in and saw the secret passage way. They ran in and found Iris battling doctor Sevarius.

Ash and his friends were just about to step in when they got knocked over by a blast. Ash and his friends turned around. The blast came from Paul and the Human Pokemon. Paul then got a hold of Sevarius.

Sevarius then spoke up: "Hey I've just made the antidote but there's this one can only cure one of you guys but I can make more."

Paul and Jason then spoke. "Doctor I don't need you antidotes anymore." Paul said.

"Yeah me too I like this body." Jason said stretching out his arms.

Maggie then spoke: I need it though so please Paul can you spare the doctor."

Paul sighed. "Give the antidote to her."

"Hey why let her take you deserve it more." Sevarius said holding the value in his arms. "What do you care who takes first," Jason asked.

"Yeah if you're making more antidote for them why are you caring about who takes it first?" Yuna asked. "Hey that's not cure it's poison you want me out of way!" Paul shouted glaring at the doctor.

"No it has to be a cure!" Maggie yelled. Watt's then came in. Paul noticed her. "Hey where's the money you promised me?" Sevarius then took out a case that was under desk that he was near. Yuna then spoke up.

"Paul please why do you need money?" She asked. Paul stayed silent again.

Then suddenly the wall on left side of the secret room was knocked down. It was Bianca, Juniper, Oak, Jenny and a few officers. Next to them was Eric and the grunts who were tied up.

"Alright Sevarius and Watts you two are under arrest." Jenny said. The two Genetic members growled but gave in.

Paul ran over to the case and there was the money. Pau sighed and walked over Yuna.

"Yuna this money is for you." He answered. "Why?" She asked.

"Your parents said that they were going into bankruptcy and if they didn't come up with enough cash soon you and your parent would have to move." Paul explained.

"Oh Paul why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly. "Because I didn't want you stop me also when I met Team Genetics they said that if I help them they'll give me the money." Paul replied.

Ash and his friends smiled. Maggie then walked over to Paul. "Paul that's so sweet of you." She said smiling. Then Maggie was soon in tears. "What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Now that Team Genetics is gone I'll be a Pokemon forever." She yelled. "Maggie look at me." Paul said putting his hand under her chin. "Paul I can't live this way as a Pokemon." She replied.

"I couldn't either not without you. Look Maggie I'm here for you okay." He said smiling. Maggie smiled back.

Professor Oak then spoke. "I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone Juniper and I just finished the machine."

Paul and his gang were confused. Ash then explained about a machine that Juniper and Oak were working on.

"So you're saying we can possibly go back to being humans?" Maggie asked. "Yes so Paul are you and your friends ready to back to being normal," Oak asked. The Human Pokemon nodded.

Ash then told the gang about the Pokemon that were being held in a Cage Room. Maggie , Jason, and Sam remembered that they had Pokemon. "Then let's go get them." Juniper said.

The Human Pokemon were reunited with their Pokemon.

After that they went back to Juniper's lab

The group soon arrived there.

The two professors showed them the machine. "So you guys ready?" Juniper asked. The Human Pokemon nodded. "Okay first there's four capsules so when you guys are in them we'll activate the machine and you guys will be back to normal. Juniper explained.

Paul, Maggie, Jason, and Sam did what they were told.

As the four Human Pokemon were in the capsules Juniper and Oak pressed a few buttons and machine made some loud sounds.

It took 15 minutes for the machine settle down.

The two professors deactivated the machine and waited for Paul and his friends to come out.

Paul was the first one come out.

Jason came out and he looked different he was tall boy with red eyes, brown spike hair and had big muscles.

Sam was the third one out he also looked different he was short boy with blue eyes, orange curly hair, and with firm muscles.

Last was Maggie who turned out to be a very cute girl just like Cilan said she had long black hair, purple eyes and she was a little taller than Paul.

Cilan looked at Maggie and realized he was right about Maggie being cute. (Wow she's cute.)" He thought as he blushed. Ash blushed at Maggie's beauty as he's never seen a cute girl it's like she an angel. Iris groaned along with Bianca and Yuna. "Boys." They mumbled.

Maggie then ran over to Paul and kissed him on the lips which made Ash and his friends jump.

Cilan and Ash were heartbroken but knew Maggie belonged to Paul.

Iris and the girls noticed the look their friends face but didn't say a word.

Later that day

It was 5 O'clock. Ash and his friends were packing their stuff.

After they were done with packing they told Juniper they were going to Kanto where Ash lives. Juniper then told them that Prof Oak already left so Ash will maybe meet up with him again somewhere.

They walked out the main entrance doors.

They soon noticed Paul and Maggie. "Hey Paul where's Jason and Sam?" Iris asked. "Sam went home find his parents and Jason went on a journey to Hoenn Region." Paul explained. Ash then noticed Yuna was gone. "Where's your cousin?" Iris asked. "Oh She's on her back way back to Sinnoh and see her parents." Paul replied. "What about the money?" Cilan asked. "Yuna has it and I told my brother Reggie about what happened too." He explained.

"Okay so where are you and Maggie going then?" Ash asked. "She and I going to travel here in Unova Region and enter the League." He explained.

"Oh well good luck Paul and let's battle said as Paul and Maggie smiled. They waved good bye and left on their journey together. Bianca then showed up. "Hey Bianca where are you going now?" Cilan asked. "I'm going to Johto Region so I can enter the League and perhaps I'll catch more Pokemon there." She replied happily. "Well good luck Bianca and let's battle again someday." Ash said with a smile. Bianca smiled back and waved good bye to her friends.

Ash and his friends went on their journey to Kanto region and couldn't wait to see at what lies ahead for them.

The End.


End file.
